The New World
by Banghg
Summary: Cuando Lincoln obtuvo la beta de un nuevo mmorpg, no había esperado ser transportado a un mundo oscuro y diferente. Mucho menos sin ninguna clase de habilidad o equipamiento alguno. ¿No tendría que ser OP? Si lograba regresara casa, Yggdrasil recibiría una única estrella de su parte (fic para el concurso LoudAnime) (Crossover Overlord)


.

.

 **The New World**

 **…**

Yggdrasil, una de las más grandes experiencias que cualquier jugador de mmorpg podría obtener. Un mundo mágico abundante de misterios, ruinas y tesoros por descubrir y la oportunidad de crear tu propio gremio y luchar contra otros gremios para expandir y dominar tus territorios dentro del juego. O al menos eso era lo que el otro lado de la caja decía.

En la portada se podía ver a un guerrero levantando una espada a los cielos y detrás de él una gran cantidad de razas, muchas de ellas femeninas y vestidas para lucir provocativas. No cabía duda de que los desarrolladores de Yggdrasil sabían cómo atraer a los jugadores masculinos. Lincoln bufó mientras se preguntaba cuántos de esos atuendos estarían incluidos en la beta y cuantos serían dlc de pago.

El juego todavía estaba en una fase temprana de desarrollo, por lo que todo lo que los jugadores podían comprar por ahora era una beta que se iría actualizando mensualmente.

-Esto no es como lo había imaginado –examinó las gafas VR que venían incluidas en la caja del juego. Eran un regalo por la compra, aunque no habían especificado que serían tan comunes –. Supongo que es lo más adecuado, no es como si esto fuera a conectarse a mi cerebro y me introduciría al mundo del videojuego.

Lisa había mencionado que eso podría ser posible, pero que el agotamiento mental y psiquis de los voluntarios podría verse afectada. Desde una perdida completa del sentido de la realidad hasta posibles daños neuronales que podrían afectar el estado físico del sujeto. Lincoln no había entendido bien el resto, pero parece que por ahora sería imposible tener otra cosa que no fuera un VR común.

La descarga de datos se completó más rápido de lo que había esperado, todo lo que le quedaba era ponerse las gafas y empezar a jugar.

 _ **Lo sentimos, el server se encuentra fuera de servicio. Esperamos volver a estar en línea a las 00:00:00 de esta noche. Lamentamos las molestias.**_

-A vamos, ¿El servidor realmente colapsó? –el juego tenía tres servers: japonés, alemán y el estado unidense, al que se había conectado. Los otros dos parecían tener el mismo problema por el momento –. Al menos el juego da toda la impresión de que va a ser muy bueno.

Mientras no demuestre ser otro de esos juegos de paga para ganar, entonces podían contar con él. A Lincoln le desagradaban los juegos que te obligaban a poner tu propio dinero solo para avanzar. Y aunque la opción de gremios parecía incluir uno de esos pagos, a Lincoln nunca le gustó unirse a cualquier tipo de gremios o clubes en los juegos.

Jamás se había sentido tan atraído a un juego por mucho tiempo, por lo que unirse a cualquier grupo no había sido necesario. Este por supuesto no sería la excepción.

Se quitó los pantalones, la camisa y se tiró sobre su cama. Era fin de semana, podía escuchar a Luna tocando en la cochera junto con su banda y Lynn posiblemente estaba practicando su lanzamiento en el patio. Podía relajarse el resto de la tarde con un poco de Ace. Lincoln había creído que con Lynn en la universidad las cosas se saldrían de control demasiado rápido, incluso había preparado un discurso para que sus padres lo dejaran quedarse con Clyde el resto del año para poder saltar del barco antes de que se hundiera.

Pero por ahora las cosas mantenían una extraña calma. Lisa lo llamó la calma antes de la tormenta y le mostró un gráfico con las cabezas de sus hermanas girando como un tornado con él en el centro, y la suya propia alejándose lentamente y tomando un taxi fuera de la ciudad.

Mejor pensar que eran exageraciones de los genios y no pensar más en el asunto.

Retomó la página desde el último punto en que la había dejado e ignoró a Lola cuando entró a su cuarto para invitarlo a una fiesta de té. No había sido muy difícil, su hermanita había comenzado a ponerse algo nerviosa al verlo en ropa interior y nunca se quedaba en la misma habitación mucho tiempo.

-Nos vemos Lola –se despidió cuando Lola salió por la puerta más avergonzada que molesta.

Dentro de una semana, cuando el mundo que conoció se deformara y todo lo que una vez tuvo y podría haber tenido no fueran más que un sueño, Lincoln recordaría ese momento y desearía haber jugado con Lola.

* * *

Tendría que hacer esto solo. Clyde no se uniría a su partida en esta ocasión, sus padres habían empezado a controlar sus horas de sueño desde sus noches de lol. Pese a haber pasado un año de eso, aun parecían bastante molestos. Lincoln tenía más suerte en ese aspecto, sus padres estaban tan cansados al caer la noche que caían rendidos ni bien llegar a la cama.

Se colocó las gafas VR y se recostó en la cama con el mando de juego. Lincoln tenía planeado pasar el resto de la noche jugando Yggdrasil y quizás luego compartiría su opinión en la página web. Los desarrolladores prometían pequeños beneficios para todo aquél que ayudara a mejorar la experiencia del juego.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para la media noche.

-Espero que no colapse otra vez el server –no quería entrar al juego solo para que apareciera un mensaje de error tener que esperar hasta la próxima semana para que se estabilice.

La imagen de un pequeño brote creciendo hasta formar un inmenso árbol apareció en la pantalla en cuanto el tiempo llegó a cero. El árbol crecía y se reducía de tamaño, el juego estaba cargando.

 _ **Sea bienvenido a la beta de Yggdrasil, ¿acepta las condiciones y-**_

Lincoln cortó toda la charla y presionó continuar. Un pequeño registro con su dirección de correo electrónico junto a un espacio reservada para el número de tarjeta de crédito de su padre y había llegado a la página de creación de personaje.

-Oh, como voy a disfrutar esto –por lo que sabía, podía ajustar cada parte del rostro del avatar. Las opciones no parecían ser tantas como se habían prometido, pero por ahora podía llegar a crear una pequeña versión de Ace Savvy. Los músculos fueron la parte sencilla; el juego tenía una opción para aumentar su volumen, el resto fue la barbilla heroica y el cabello rubio.

 _ **Nombre de su avatar: Ace-Savvy**_

 _ **Nombre ocupado.**_

Lincoln chasqueó la lengua. Alguien se le había adelantado.

 _ **Nombre de su avatar: Ace-Savvy0123**_

 **Nombre confirmado.**

- _Genio._

 _ **Desea crear una biografía de su avatar.**_

No. Lo que quería era jugar. El resto podía hacerlo luego si tenía tiempo.

Por fin apareció una opción para escoger lugar en el mundo de Yggdrasil. Cada rama del árbol contenía un mundo de inicio, por ahora solo había tres opciones disponibles pero se planeaban agregar alrededor de ocho con el tiempo. Los desarrolladores del juego tenían una gran ambición y esperanzas con su juego.

La pantalla se oscureció y varios números comenzaron a volar frente a sus ojos, todos ellos acompañados de una pantalla roja de error. La música fue reemplazada por los sonidos de error.

-¡Mierda! –se arrancó las gafas VR cuando un sonido sumamente agudo amenazó con romper sus tímpanos –. Se acabó, ¿Dónde dejé el recibo? ¿Ah?

Pese a lo que estaba viendo, lo primero que sintió fue el cambio de temperatura. Un viento frío y algo húmedo entró directamente a su nariz, el cambio fue tan abrupto que sintió ciertas náuseas y un cierto deseo por vomitar. Lo siguiente que hizo fue protegerse los ojos de la luz del sol, ¿Había salido de casa mientras jugaba? La última vez que jugó un juego interactivo había terminado en la casa del vecino solo con su ropa interior.

-¿Hola? ¿Señor Grouse? ¿Luan, es otra de tus bromas? –gritó alrededor –. Lisa, si este es otro de tus experimentos me voy a enojar mucho –. Primero había gastado toda su mesada en un juego que no servía para nada, y ahora estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque en medio de ninguna parte –. ¡Lisa!

El único plan que Lincoln pudo pensar en ese momento fue simple: esperar. No tenía idea de donde estaba o como había llegado a aquel lugar, la última vez que apareció en un lugar extraño en medio de la nada fue porque las formulas químicas de Lisa había expulsado un gas que se esparció por toda la casa.

Tardaron todo un mes entero en encontrar a Lynn en medio del bosque, y otras dos semanas en convencerla que no era la última superviviente de un planeta destruido por los hombres topo. Fueron semanas interesantes.

Ahora, a Lincoln le gustaría convencerse de que se encontraba en alguna parte del bosque de Royal y que posiblemente la civilización no estaba lejos. Quizás caminando en línea recta durante unos minutos llegaría algún camino que lo conduciría a la Ciudad, y quizás hubiera llevado su idea acabo si tuviera el mínimo sentido de la orientación.

-Odio los bosques –pateó una pequeña piedra con fuerza y esta se perdió más allá de los árboles.

* * *

-Odio mi vida –Lincoln murmuró a través de los barrotes.

Ya había oscurecido cuando por fin logró salir del bosque, y lo primero que vio fue una enorme carretera de tierra que parecía ir hacia ninguna parte. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían irle fáciles por una vez? Siempre se encontraba con alguna muralla a superar cuando se trataba de lograr algo o simplemente pasar el rato en su propio cuarto.

Lo que encontró al caminar al azar fue lo que solo pudo distinguir como una pequeña caravana: Dos carros y algunos hombres y mujeres vestidos con equipos medievales, uno de ellos incluso tenía puesta una armadura de cuerpo completo, aunque la mayoría eran simples cuero y algunas espadas cortas.

Lo que obtuvo al preguntar la dirección de Royal Woods fue una mirada confusa del soldado que lo vio con extrañeza y un lugar en la parte trasera de la caravana. La cual estaba repleta de personas con ropas andrajosas y grilletes en las manos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Alguna patrulla de policía? No sabía porque, pero si regresaba a casa se juró que Lisa pagaría de alguna forma. ¿Por qué Lisa? Porque siempre era culpa de Lisa.

-Ropas finas y de colores brillantes –unos dedos tocaron su camisa y Lincoln se apartó con algo de asco. Algunas de esas personas apestaban más de lo que Lana podría siquiera soñar, y una de ellas se había acercado sin que se diera cuenta. Parecía ser el único que no tenía grilletes en sus brazos –. ¿Eres un ladrón o acaso vienes de una cuna noble, pequeño?

-¿Qué? –a aquel hombre parecía faltarle el brazo izquierdo, mientras que el derecho se movía de forma temblorosa. Su ropa era una camisa blanca y pantalones del mismo material, parecía ser algo obligatorio para los prisioneros –. No soy de por aquí, creo que me perdí y… ¿Dónde estoy en realidad? ¿Por qué me encerraron? No e hecho nada malo.

Aquel hombre agitó la mano con un bufido –. ¿Importa siquiera? Todos seremos vendidos al esclavista de E-Rantel.

-¡¿Esclavista?! P-pero la esclavitud es ilegal, ¿No? –gritó con pánico. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que ser encerrado por aparecer de la nada como para convertirse en un esclavo.

Aquel hombre levantó una ceja. En su perspectiva Lincoln podría ser solo un niño extraño que no parece tener saber mucho sobre el mundo que lo rodea. Por su higiene y ropa, posiblemente alguien de alta cuna que se encontraba en el peor día de su vida.

-Niño, la esclavitud puede ser mal vista por algunos aristócratas, pero sigue siendo una mano de obra gratuita de la cual no muchos quieren desprenderse. La Ciudad Fortaleza en particular, muchos esclavos son usados para reformar las murallas o limpiar las cloacas bajo la ciudad –. Miró a algunos de sus compañeros. Había una chica en la esquina, no particularmente bonita, que parecía estarlos escuchando atentamente –. A ella posiblemente traten de venderla en el burdel –se rio –, pero dudo que consigan mucho.

-Vete a la mierda –.la chica contestó y miró hacia otro lado.

-En cuanto a mí –miró alrededor y se acercó a Lincoln para susurrar contra su oído –. A mi posiblemente me colgarían si supieran mi verdadero nombre –. Le giñó el ojo –. Sólo llámame Book

-Book –Lincoln probó el nombre por reflejo. Todavía se sentía perdido ante lo que estaba escuchando. El mundo a su alrededor parecía más real a cada segundo. El montón de paja en el que estaba sentado, los murmullos de la chica que posiblemente todavía los estaba insultando, los gruñidos y susurros de sus compañeros dentro de la celda –. Tiene que ser una broma.

Miró a través de los barrotes, podía sentir el mismo olor a hierro que desprendía aquella armadura completa. Los caballos relinchando sin desprender su vista al frente.

Tenía nauseas, y no era solo por la peste que lo rodeaba. Era por haberse dado cuenta de donde estaba metido. Había leído muchos mangas e incluso algunas novelas ligeras sobre lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué tipo de adolescente no lo haría? La Internet estaba plagada de referencias sobre la reencarnación en mundos mágicos o transportación mágica por medio Dios.

Se pellizcó la mano tratando de despertarse, pero aparte del dolor no sintió nada más.

Miró a Book fijamente, el hombre lo miraba en parte confundido y otra parte con curiosidad.

-¿No se supone que tendría que tener una Excalibur o algo así?

* * *

-¡Es un mal entendido! ¡En serio! –Lincoln trató de decir algo, pero una bofetada por parte de quién parecía ser el líder de la caravana lo calló.

-No te molestes, chico –Book murmuró detrás de él –. Para ellos eres un conejo que dio brincos directo hacia la trama. Unas monedas extra en su bolsillo.

Nada estaba bien. Se supone que las invocaciones a otro mundo tienen que venir acompañadas con poderes abismales de Gary Stue. Lincoln había intentado probar sus posibles poderes doblando los barrotes, pero todo lo que consiguió fue lastimar sus propias manos.

El líder de la caravana daba el aspecto clásico del comerciante regordete y vestido con imitaciones de seda fina. Estaba en medio de un negocio con esclavista. Este no vestía de formas elegantes, tampoco parecía molestarse en hablar de forma educada o mirar todo con ojos fríos y calculadores. De hecho, parecía ser un tipo cualquier de los que Lincoln vio por las calles a través de su jaula.

-Todo lo que veo aquí es basura –el esclavista dio un vistazo alrededor, sus ojos se detuvieron en él por un segundo y a Lincoln no le gustó el pequeño brillo que vio allí –. Quizás dos monedas de plata por el pequeño y una por la chica, pero con los demás no veo que salgan del cobre.

Aparte de Lincoln había seis personas más incluyendo a Book, pero posiblemente carecían de mucho atractivo por su apariencia y olor.

-¡Sólo eso! –el comerciante gritó –. ¿Sabes cuánto costó hacer todo el camino desde El Imperio? No alcanza ni para recobrar lo que gasté en el viaje.

-Entonces tendrías que haber conseguido algo de mercancía de calidad –gruñó –. Todo lo que veo aquí son ladrones y degenerados, ¿Realmente esperabas tener un buen precio por esto? Si tan solo alguno demostrara talento para algo más que apilar paja estaría dispuesto a pagarte en plata, pero esto…

-Tenemos suerte –Book murmuró detrás de él. Lincoln comenzaba a incomodarse de no poder sentir cuando se acercaba –. Parece que nos venderán a un esclavista de los barrios bajos, a ellos les toma más tiempo preparar un hechizo de esclavitud. Por lo que es más fácil escapar, por desgracia eso también significa que nos encerraran bajo llave mientras nos marcan uno a uno.

¿Magia? A Lincoln no tendría que sorprenderle, al fin y al cabo se trataba de otro mundo. Pero toda la magia que conocía eran trucos para las fiestas de Luan, en los que generalmente la asistía vestido de conejo. Por un segundo se olvidó de su situación, la idea de la magia era muy atrayente.

-¡Una moneda de oro y tres de plata!

El grito sacó a Lincoln de sus pensamientos. La cara del comerciante de esclavos estaba totalmente roja, había abandonado sus falsos modales. Lincoln miró alrededor y se preguntó si a alguien allí afuera le importaría que se estuviera comerciando con la vida de los seres humanos. En realidad, ¿había solo seres humanos en ese mundo? Hasta ahora no había visto otras especies. Creyó que por lo menos las razas elficas eran obligatorias.

El esclavista rió –. Cuatro monedas de plata, y te daré algo de cobre porque me has hecho reír mucho.

El comerciante parecía muy dispuesto a seguir discutiendo, pero cambió de opinión cuando el esclavista comenzó a retirarse. No quería arriesgarse a hacer todo el camino e irse con las manos vacías.

-¡A la carreta! –les gritó. Lincoln se apartó atrás por instinto, después de esa bofetada, daba toda la impresión de ser un hombre que siempre buscaba desquitarse físicamente con cualquier cosa que tenía a la mano.

Book se rió por lo bajo –. Creo que yo era el cobre, nadie pagaría mucho por un tullido –agitó el muñón que era su brazo izquierdo.

¿Cómo podía tomárselo con tanta calma? ¡Acababan de venderlos! En cuanto Lincoln recordó eso entró en pánico. Nunca creyó que sería víctima del tráfico humano. Si esto era parte de Yggdrasil, entonces dejaría un muy buen comentario sobre el juego y su realismo, entonces lo pondría debajo de la cama y no volvería a tocarlo otra vez por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Lincoln había esperado que la carreta se dirigiera algún lugar destartalado e incluso abandonado de los ojos de cualquiera, pero en lugar de eso vio que había mucha actividad. Algunas de las personas caminando por la calle vestían de formas elegantes, con capas y hasta parecían tener escoltas con un equipo mucho mejor de lo que el soldado de la armadura completa.

Si la esclavitud no era ilegal, e incluso era un negocio rentable, supuso que tendría que esperar eso. No había nadie que los detuviera por vender a un par de personas.

Entraron por la puerta trasera de un pequeño establecimiento de dos pisos. Al momento de entrar la chica fue separada del resto, Lincoln ni siquiera había podido preguntar por su nombre.

Se preguntó porque todos parecían tan tranquilo; no. La palabra adecuado sería rendidos, el único que parecía estar tranquilo era Book, incluso se le veía algo divertido. Lincoln esperaba que no fuera la locura que viene con la aceptación.

Vio a algunos hombres y pocas mujeres que caminaban por el lugar con ropas no muy diferentes a la de sus compañeros, la única diferencia es que en ellas había escrito un número. Generalmente de un dígito y de distintos colores.

-El color simboliza el tipo de moneda –Book habló nuevamente como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento –. El negro es cobre, el blanco es plata y el amarillo oro –soltó un bufido –. Por supuesto, no ves mucho amarillo por aquí, ¿Verdad? –no veía nada de amarillo en realidad –. Si fuera tu me despediría de esa ropas, dudo mucho que dejen que las conserves.

Lincoln volteó la cabeza con pánico, quería preguntarle a Book a que se refería. Fue entonces que notó que estaba más lejos de lo que había aparentado cuando le habló. Book le lanzó una sonrisa despreocupada. Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo cerca de él.

Book no mintió, lo primero que hicieron fue quitarle la camisa y los pantalones sin cuidado. Ninguno de los hombres que lo desnudó le pregunto de donde había sacado la ropa o que tipo de material era, parecían más interesados en el dinero que podrían sacar de ella. De donde proviniera el niño que las tenía no era de su interés. Lincoln había pasado a ser un esclavo más.

Se unió a una celda vestido con la misma camisa y pantalones que el resto de sus compañeros, ni siquiera le habían dejado la ropa interior puesta. El momento más humillante de toda su vida, después de aquel momento en que accidentalmente encontró a Lola probándose lencería de Luna frente al espejo. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en una cama de hospital y se vio obligado a jugar a la amnesia.

Y allí estaba. En una celda, reunido con el resto de sus hermanos esclavos. Cada minuto que transcurría recordaba lo que Book había mencionado sobre el hechizo de esclavitud.

¿En su casa se habrían dado cuenta de que no está? Lo dudaba, quizás no lo supieran hasta mañana e incluso así podrían pensar que había salido con Clyde temprano en la mañana. Quizás Lisa y Luan se dieran cuenta antes de tiempo con sus cámaras, ¿Cómo se habría visto? ¿Una luz brillante? ¿Un coro celestial? Lincoln no había sentido nada al pasar de un momento a otro.

Se sentó en una esquina libre, miró al resto de sus hermanos y suspiró sin poder hacer nada más que esperar.

* * *

Fueron los gritos lo que lo despertaron de su sueño. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Se levantó con pánico y encontró la puerta e su celda totalmente abierta y gritos de distintas personas más allá de las puertas. Muy pocas personas quedaban en su celda, solo dos que se mantenían sentadas contra la pared tapando sus oídos.

-¿Qué paso? –Lincoln trató de hablarles, pero ninguna respondió.

Lincoln tardó unos minutos en comprender la situación: la puerta estaba abierta. ¿Eso significaba que podría irse? Había visto guardias en las puertas cuando entró, y varios esclavos que caminaban como sin problemas. Pero todos ellos ya parecían estar marcados. Lincoln no encontró un número en su nueva camisa, y tampoco sintió como si estuviera hechizado.

Un nuevo grito lo trajo nuevamente al mundo, y este estuvo acompañado del indiscutible olor del humo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –les gritó a ambas personas del otro lado de la celda ¡Vamos! –pero ellas no respondieron. Solo se mantuvieron quietas en el mismo lugar –. Maldición.

Lincoln no podía esperar mientras el pánico se apoderaba de él.

Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era correr.

* * *

-¡Dios mío! –la bilis casi sale disparada de su boca. Lo primero que vio al salir de la celda no fueron las celdas alternas abiertas, fueron los cuerpos de los guardias. Todos ellos degollados y con la sangre acumulándose bajo sus cuerpos. Lincoln una vez había visto desangrarse a un perro en la calle sin poder hacer nada por él, pero esto… esto era diferente.

Más gritos, seguidos del humo y el calor del fuego. Podía escuchar las llamas crepitar más allá de los cuerpos.

Tenía demasiado miedo para avanzar.

Esto era real. No era un juego. No era una historia más.

Era la pura verdad cruda de un mundo nuevo.

Su cuerpo se mantuvo temblando sin despegar los ojos de los cuerpos.

Las resistencias del lugar parecían estar cediendo, ya que escuchó como algo se derrumbaba y los gritos llenos de desesperación llenaban el lugar.

* * *

Lincoln solo había vomitado en un callejón en toda su vida, y ahora estaba repitiendo el acto fuera de un lugar que era cubierto por las llamas. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había logrado escapar. Sólo corrió y corrió sin parar. Las plantas de sus pies denotaban marcas de quemadura, pero sobre eso, podía ver la sangre ahora seca de los cuerpo que había tenido que pisotear solo para salir de esa prisión.

-¿Lograste escapar, chico?

Lincoln hubiera saltado por la sorpresa de no ser por una nueva arcada que lo obligó seguir vomitando en el callejón.

Las personas parecían comenzar a agruparse alrededor del incendio con el único propósito de ver. Nuca le habían agradado las personas que se reunían en una tragedia solo para fisgonear.

Book se colocó junto a él y golpeó su espalda con su única mano para ayudarle a soltar todo.

-Ja, tú me agradas –acarició su espalda mientras Lincoln seguía dejando salir los últimos restos de su estómago. Cualquier respuesta que podría haberle dado era acallada por los recuerdos de los cuerpos en el piso, si había habido más cuerpos no podía recordarlo. El miedo había sido demasiado –. Me diste curiosidad desde la carreta, ¿Un noble que quiso llevar a su bastardo de cacería y lo dejó tirado? Si habré escuchado esa historia cientos de veces.

Un niño jugando un juego más correctamente.

Book apareció en su vista y Lincoln se dio cuenta de que ya no vestía los mismos harapos de antes, le recordó un poco a la ropa de los esclavistas.

-Lo siento chico, te daría algo de agua o incluso una muda de ropa, pero no creí que sobrevivirías –sonrió como si eso fuera gracioso –. Un lindo incendio ¿Verdad? –la vista de Book regresó al fuego. Siempre me había preguntado como sería E-Rantel, con sus aventureros y toda la cosa. Aunque ser un Trabajador siempre me pareció más rentable –. Ladeo la cabeza e hizo una mueca de consideración –. Por otro lado, escuché que un aventurero se hizo de la clase Adamantiun solo por matar a un vampiro hace una semana. ¿Quizás podría darle una oportunidad? ¿Tú que dices chicos? –la respuesta de Lincoln fue otra arcada –. Dudo que cumplas con el requisito de edad de todas formas.

Book se encogió de hombros.

-En cualquier cosa, creo que veré un poco la vida del aventurero –se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el callejón –. Ten, un pequeño regalo por nuestro tiempo juntos –. Tiró una pequeña bolsa al piso y Lincoln reconoció el sonido de las monedas chochando –. Inviértelas bien, y trata de no volverte prostituto si las cosas te van mal. Es un trabajo de mierda y las enfermedades son un asco.

-E-Espera –Lincoln extendió la mano hacia Book, pero el hombre, tan escurridizo y misterioso, ya no estaba allí –. Yo… quiero volver a casa.

Su casa no estaba en ese callejón, ni en ninguna parte de esa ciudad fortaleza. Estaba en Royal Woods, junto a su familia. Ni siquiera había pedido ser transportado a quién sabe dónde. Todo lo que hizo fue comprar un maldito juego.

-Mierda –. Miró la bolsa de monedas en el piso. No sentía que tenía energía suficiente para siquiera levantarlas. Se sentía muy cansado, asustado y confundido –. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

Pero nadie respondió.

Estaba solo.

* * *

 **NA: disculpen si algunas escenas se sientes apresuradas, es importante apegarse al límite de palabras establecido en el concurso.**


End file.
